Something
by obsessivee
Summary: [James x Lily] James and Lily are dating, and facts point toward a strong suspicion that Lily is cheating on James. But what was she really doing in Hogsmeade? Weird sort of songfic to Something by the Beatles, meant to be funny not fluffy.


**A/N: Weird sort of songfic. Intended to be more humorous then fluffy. So enjoy?**

* * *

"I'm packing up," James said to Sirius and Remus as he began to take clothes from his drawer, and place them in the trunk. Sirius and Remus gathered around him with horrorstruck expressions on their faces. 

"Why?" they both asked at once.

"Man, it's a good thing, I'm telling you," James said for the millionth time.

"What kind of friends would we be if you leaving was ever a good thing?" Sirius grinned.

"Look, we made up, so I don't need to stay here, mates," James grabbed a stray sock and added it to his pile. "Now, where's my Potions essay? I might need that," he checked his watch. "Ah, in thirty minutes."

"Are you a wizard?" Remus asked.

"Ah, right," James rolled his eyes. "Accio Potions essay!" Suddenly, about fifty Potions essays came flying at him from all parts of Gryffindor Tower. Cries of outrage echoed among the tower as people yelled about their essays being whisked from them. "Uh oh," James said.

"Well, on the bright side, your essay's gotta be here somewhere!" Sirius said happily.

"Cheers," James glared.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later, Remus having deftly gotten the essays all back to their owners with the use of his wand. 

"I'm telling you, Remus, you and that wand, it's like magic," Sirius said to him as they helped James hover his possessions back to the Heads' Dorm.

"I'm just not going to say anything, Padfoot," Remus shook his head shamefully.

"Well, here we are," James ignored his friends as they stopped outside a portrait of the Crying Lemur. He stated his password quickly, and stepped through the hole.

"Hey, James!" came a female voice from inside.

"Honey, I'm home," Sirius made a nice impression of James's voice as he tailed the cage with James's owl, Snitch, through the hole.

"Oh, hello," Lily made an extra greeting for Remus and Sirius as James set his things down in the Head Boy dorm room.

"Ready for breakfast?" Lily asked briskly to her boyfriend as she straightened the Head Girl badge on her robes.

"I'm just going to unpack," James answered, smiling at her.

"See you later, then," Lily agreed, disappearing through the portrait hole. Remus and Sirius kept smiling expressions plastered on their faces until she passed, before rounding on James.

"How could you forgive her?" Remus spoke first.

"You know she's messing you around!" Sirius added.

"She's not messing me around," James turned around and went into his room, with Sirius and Remus on his tail.

"How did you explain what happened a few days ago?" Sirius asked, as he started to fold shirts and return them to his drawers.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lily came in through the portrait James had actually showed her to be a passage out of the castle. When she emerged, James, Sirius, and Remus were staring back at her._

"_Hey!" Lily quickly got over her startled spell, picking up the wand she had dropped, and getting a grip on the parcel she was holding._

"_What'd we buy?" James asked flirtatiously, making a pass at the package._

"_No!" Lily struggled to get him from taking the package._

"_What, is it a love present from that old boyfriend of yours, Timothy?" James joked._

_Lily's face grew very hot, and she could feel it getting red. "No, of course not!" her tone was serious._

_James's smile faded, and Remus and Sirius's faces became shocked. "You're cheating on me?" James tried to keep his voice level._

"_Of course not! You know me, I would never cheat on you," Lily tried._

"_Yeah, right, then why won't you show him the parcel?" Sirius asked._

"_It doesn't matter what's in the parcel!" James cut through them. "Why don't you just simply tell me why you were in Hogsmeade."_

"_I-I can't tell you. But you must believe I wasn't doing anything…unfaithful!" Lily said. _

"_You're messing him around!" Sirius shouted._

"_I'm not!" Tears pricked at her eyes. "I swear I'm not!"_

"_Then where were you today?" James's voice now, and her tears came faster, trickling down her face now, hot and shameful._

"_I can't tell you," she repeated._

"_I think you just did," James walked away, hurt, with Sirius and Remus muttering to themselves behind him._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I was there, thanks, Sirius," James said bitterly.

"Then what happened between then and now that we're not aware of that makes you forgive her? Did she tell you what she was doing in Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"No," James answered.

"Then how would you forgive her?" Remus questioned.

James took a deep breath, and cleared his throat.

"Oh, no, not the singing again," Sirius moaned.

But it was too late. James started to sing his answer, in Muggle-artist form. "Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. I don't wanna leave her now, you know I believe, her now. Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover. Something in her style that shows me, I don't wanna leave her now, you know I believe, her now."

Remus and Sirius withdrew their hands from their ears again, happy that the pain was over.

"Okay, that's all good and well," Remus said, trying to sound understanding. "But just because you…love her, or whatever, doesn't mean she won't mess you around."

"Do you think Lily Evans would mess any guy around, even one that's been horrible to her, like Timothy?" James asked defiantly.

"I didn't till a few days ago," Sirius answered.

"Oh, you two. I'm keeping my faith in her," James finished unpacking, and started towards the Head Common Room. "Now I think I'll go sit down with her at breakfast, hmm?"

"Don't forget your essay," Sirius said grumpily, as Remus magicked it towards him.

James grunted in response as he climbed out of the portrait hole, and down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"So, he forgave you?" Lily's friend, Alice, asked her. 

"Yeah," Lily answered as she ate.

"That's surprising," Mary said. "Wasn't he really mad?"

"Yeah," Lily answered again.

"Then how did you convince him you weren't cheating on him?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know, we just talked it out, and he forgave me," Lily said.

"Well, are you ever going to tell him the real reason?" Alice asked, winking. The other girls smiled.

"Soon," she said.

"Soo, do you love him?" Mary sing-songed.

Lily took a deep breath, and cleared her throat.

"Please, not another Muggle rendition of 'Yesterday'," Marlene moaned.

"Looks like she's got something else up her sleeve," Alice said as Lily began to sing softly, to their horror.

"You're asking me will my love grow, I don't know, I don't know. You stick around now, it may show, I don't know, I don't know," she sang quietly, so only her friends could hear.

"At least you have a good voice," James said suddenly, only hearing the last two 'I don't know's' as he came to sit beside her at the table.

"Hey," Lily said quickly, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"What's up?" he asked, looking suspiciously at the four girls, the last three of whom were giggling.

"Nothing," Lily hit some of other friends absentmindedly. "Tonight," she whispered to them.

"What's tonight?" James asked, confused.

"We're hanging out in the dorm, aren't we?" Lily answered. "To celebrate being back together?"

"Yeah, sure," James still looked confused.

"Well, see you in Potions, then," and Lily walked away with her friends, who were still giggling, and who she was trying to shush.

* * *

It was that night, and James was wondering what had kept Lily from him all day. Were Sirius and Remus right, was she really messing him around? He sat in an armchair in their common room, wondering when Lily emerged from her room. 

"Hey," she said brightly. James was getting angry, so angry he didn't notice Lily was wearing only a bathrobe. (He was used to it by now, anyway, you'd suppose.)

"Look, Lily, you've been messing around all day, giggling and avoiding me, I'm beginning to think my friends are right," James said.

"Well, that's new," Lily joked.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Lily! You're messing me around," James was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"James," Lily stopped him. "I'm finally ready to show you what I got in Hogsmeade."

"W-what?" James stopped.

Lily led him into the bedroom, and took off her robe—

* * *

The next morning, James was grinning happily when he came down to breakfast. 

"How did your celebration go?" Sirius grunted, still angry that James had gotten back together with Lily, who he thought was obviously messing him around.

"Brilliant," James answered. "And you'd be happy to know that Lily told me…or showed me…what she was doing in Hogsmeade."

"Messing you around, and now you've dumped her, so you're happy?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," James said. "Buying some really brilliant…"

Remus and Sirius stared at him, waiting for the rest.

"…Lingerie."

They groaned angrily. "Lucky!" Sirius said. "How far did you…"

"…All the way."

"Ah," Sirius said. "Well, my appetite's gone now." He pushed his plate away. "But congratulations, man," he slapped his hand in a high-five. "So this means…oh, no."

"Something in the way she knows, and all I have to do is think of her. Something in the way she shows me. I don't wanna leave her now. You know I believe her, now," James sang heartedly, and loudly.

"Oh, she showed you," Remus said, smirking as Sirius uncovered his ears.

"I sure did," Lily said, sitting down besides James and giving him a big kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best work, I'll admit, but I got the idea, and...I don't know, I might edit it a little, as I'm aware it wasn't my best writing. And I used 'quickly' twice in one sentence once, which annoys me. But review anyway:) And thanks for reading :)**


End file.
